gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
AMX-009 Dreissen
The AMX-009 Dreissen is a mass produced general purpose mobile suit and a distant descendant of Zeon's MS-09 Dom. The mobile suit was used by Neo Zeon forces during the First Neo Zeon War and used again during the Laplace Conflict over eight years later by the Neo Zeon remnants "The Sleeved". It is piloted by Rakan Dahkaran. Technology & Combat Characteristics Like its ancestor, the MS-09RII Rick Dom II, the Dreissen was designed with high speed ground combat in mind. Although larger than the Dom the new alloys used in its construction make the Dreissen much lighter thus more agile. One significant difference however is that the Dreissen was designed with melee combat in mind, although with the three barrel handguns mounted in its arms it proved to be a versatile suit. Although intended for ground combat the Dreissen was used both on Earth and in space. The Sleeves would modify their Dreissen mobile suit by creating armament holsters that can be mounted on a tri-blade rack in place of the tri-blade. These holsters are used to carry weapons such as heat sabers or a new giant bazooka. Armaments ;*3-Barrel Beam Cannon :Mounted in each of the Dreissan's arms is a three barreled handgun. They can fire either beams of power 2.8MW, or bullets depending on the combat situation. The covers of the weapon slide up when in use. ;*Tri-Blade :Each Dreissen carries three tri-blade weapons. These weapons are essentially triple bladed mobile suit sized boomerangs. Stored on backpack racks. ;*Beam Lancer :The Beam Lancer is a staff weapon that can emit two types of beam blades. One end emits a beam scythe while the other end emits a beam saber. Has a power rating of 1.7 MW. ;*Beam Tomahawk :The beam tomahawk is a beam weapon that forms the blade into the shape of an axe. Hand-carried in use, it has a power rating of 0.92 MW. ;*Heat Saber :The heat saber is not a weapon originally used by the AMX-009 Dreissen. By the year of the Dreissen's introduction the heat saber was an archaic and out of date weapon when compared to beam sabers that were the standard for mobile suit combat. Still, when put into service by the resource strapped Sleeves, the Dreissen became an experiment in reverse compatibility, being equipped with several weapons from its ancestor, the MS-09R Rick Dom, among which is the heat saber. ;*Giant Bazooka History When Neo Zeon forces launched its war again the Earth it rolled out a number of new mobile suits designed for ground combat one of which is the AMX-009 Dreissen. Although initially produced in small numbers for combat on Earth, the Dreissen's excellent performance and adaptability proved it to be a popular and versatile mobile suit, and it was soon mass-produced for both ground and space combat for the rest of the war. The first model Dreissen is first seen aboard the Sadalahn-class battleship and first piloted by Rakan Dahkaran, commander of the Mindra. During the AEUG's first attempt at disrupting Neo-Zeon's invasion of Earth Rakan Dahkaran took his Dreissen and would pilot in battle against Judau Ashta's MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam, proving how formidable the Dreissen is in close combat. However Judau's growing skill and the ZZ Gundam's power eventually overwhelmed the Dreissen. Though the Dreissen was destroyed, Rakan Dahkaran managed to escape death. Shortly after, the Dreissen would be put into full mass production and this model of mobile suit would participate in future battle of the First Neo Zeon War. Near the end of the war a large number of these mobile suits would be taken and used by Glemy Toto's faction during the brief civil war amongst the Neo Zeon's forces. These machines would be repainted with a gray color scheme. Almost a decade later, surviving Dreissen mobile suits would be used by the newest Neo-Zeon Movement the Sleeves. These machines would be repainted into a new color scheme to represent their ownership. Picture Gallery Amx009dreissensleevesco.jpg|AMX-009 Dreissen (Sleeves Use) AMX-009 - Dreissen - Armaments.jpg|AMX-009 Dreissen - Armaments AMX-009 - Dreissen - Giant Bazooka.jpg|AMX-009 Dreissen - Giant Bazooka Hguc_dreissen_boxart.jpg|1/144 HGUC Dreissen (Unicorn Ver.) Boxart AMX-009 Dreissen - MS Girl.jpg|AMX-009 Dreissen MS Girl Dreissen Mashymre Cello Custom 1.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - AMX-009 Dreissen (Mashymre Cello Custom) Dreissen Mashymre Cello Custom 2.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - AMX-009 Dreissen (Mashymre Cello Custom) Dreissen Mashymre Cello Custom 3.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - AMX-009 Dreissen (Mashymre Cello Custom) Notes and Trivia *In every Super Robot Wars games released, the Dreissen can sometimes be seen piloted by the Black Tri-Stars. This however is not Canon. References AMX-009 Dreissen Specs and Design.jpg|AMX-009 Dreissen - Technical Detail/Design AMX-009 Dreissen - Sleeves.jpg|AMX-009 Dreissen (Sleeves) - Specifications/Summary AMX-009 Dreissen - Sleeves0.jpg|AMX-009 Dreissen (Sleeves) - Specifications/Technical Detail amx_009.jpg|AMX-009 Dreissen - katte ni mechanic archives AMX-009 - Dreissen - Specs Tech Detail Design.jpg|AMX-009 Dreissen - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design External Links *AMX-009 Dreissen on MAHQ.net ja:AMX-009 ドライセン